Act out girl!
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: It was Halloween... and everyone is wearing costumes! But there's a twist! As the chapter progresses, humor turns to horror... read and find out why... Warning: Ryoma is a bit of Out of Character... but that's what makes everything fun!
1. Rinko Echizen

**Act out girl**

**Ch-I**

It was a Halloween and everyone in Seigaku was said to wear a costume that annoys them and that creeps them out… and so at Echizen's residence…

"Nande? (Why?)" Ryoma asked as his eyebrow twitched

"Meow?" Karupin looks up at his master confused

"Why the heck will I wear this?!" Ryoma almost yelled

"Oh come on Ryoma-san, it suits you…" Nanako cheerfully said

Ryoma was wearing girl's clothes, for his costume. He was wearing the girl's uniform of Seigaku and a wig which was long and has the same hair color as Ryoma's hair.

"Besides Ryoma-san, you look a lot like a girl…" Nanako giggled as he saw what Ryoma was wearing.

"No I don't!" Ryoma protested

"And didn't you tell me that you're always annoyed by the girls and they creep you out? Nanako washes the dishes.

"Yeah…but…" Ryoma tries to explain

"No buts Ryoma-san…besides, auntie made this especially for you." Nanako said

"If anyone sees me in this costume, they'll laugh at me." Ryoma sighed

"Just incase…" Nanako wipes her hands and handed out a girl's tennis outfit.

"You're joking…right? With those miniskirts?" Ryoma complained

"Don't worry, it has leggings!" Nanako smiled

Then they heard a voice outside.

"Momo-senpai! Jaa! (See ya!)" Ryoma leaves the house.

As he closes the gate, he saw Momo's costume, he was wearing Kaidoh's clothes…

"Kaidoh-sen…pfft…" he resisted his laughter

"Ah, sumimasen (excuse me)…' Momo tries to grab Ryoma's attention

"Eh?" 'Is he talking to me?' Ryoma thought

"Are you Echizen's relative?" Momo asked

"Nani? (What?)" 'I guess he doesn't know it's really me…' Ryoma thought 'Wait a minute! Maybe I could…'

Momo looks at Ryoma confusedly.

"So are you his relative?" Momo asked again

Ryoma looks at him "Hai! (Yes!), I'm…err… his relative…my name is… Echizen… Rinko!" he said in a girl's voice.

"Ah I see, so, where's Ryoma Echizen?" Momo said

"Ah…Ryoma…he…umm…is at my mother's house!" Ryoma said

"What is he doing at your house?" Momo was still not convinced

"He was invited to her Halloween party! He'll come back as soon as the party is over!" Ryoma makes up an explanation.

"That brat, his gonna miss all the fun!" Momo said

"So what are you wearing?" Ryoma pointed at Momo's clothes

"Ah this? This is my costume, my Halloween costume. So are you a transfer student? Momo asked

"What?" Ryoma asked confusedly

Momo points at his clothes.

"Ah, yeah, but I'll be staying there until our party is over." Ryoma said

"I see… do you play tennis?" Momo said

"Eh?" Ryoma said puzzled

"Your tennis bag…" Momo points at his pink bag.

Inside it was 3 pink rackets, which was bought by his baka oyaji (stupid father) for his matching costume…

"Oh yes, you must be Ryoma's sempai, Momoshiro Takeshi…right?" Ryoma continued his acting.

"Yap! So where's your costume?" Momo said

"Eh…ah…" Ryoma couldn't think of an explanation

"Oh I get it…" Momo made a look

"N-no! I'm not…!

"You're still new here, so you don't know we'll be wearing costumes this Halloween…" Momo made a goofy smile

"Ah right… let's go with that…" Ryoma fake smile

"AH! Oh no! It's 7:25! We gotta go!" Momo looks at his wrist watch

"Um…ok…"

"You can ride at my bike!" Momo offers a ride

"Sure, arigatou!" Ryoma fake smile and rides his bike

Momo starts paddling to school.

--

Pls. read and review!


	2. Eiji meets Rinko Echizen!

**-Chapter II-**

Eiji suddenly meets up with Momo and 'Rinko' with a bear costume.

"Oi Momo! Who's the girl?" Eiji asked

"Ah her, she's Echizen's relative." Momo introduced her to Eiji

Ryoma force a smile and wave… Eiji narrowed his eyes and looks at Ryoma closely…

'Oh boy, his on to me!' Ryoma thought

Then Eiji hugged him… Ryoma's wig almost fell, luckily no one saw it.

"So Cute! He sure has a cute relative!" Eiji said in a childish way

Ryoma sighs in relief.

"But where's her costume?" he let go

"Oh she's new and she didn't know…" Momo explained

"Oh I see…" Eiji nod, then he turns to Ryoma "What's your name?"

"Echizen Rinko…" Ryoma replied

"I'm Eiji Kikumaru!" Eiji points to himself

"Konnichiwa Eiji-sen… I mean Eiji-san…" Ryoma looks away

"Rinko-chan sure is shy…" Eiji whispered at Momo's ear

"Who wouldn't be shy after a guy hugs a girl she just met?" Momo whispered back

"Oh…" Eiji looks back at Ryoma and bowed apologetically "Gomenasai! Nya!

"Eh?" Ryoma was confused

"For hugging you!" Eiji was still bowing

"Don't worry about it…" Ryoma said

Then Eiji suddenly looks up with a happy face "Arigatou guzaimasu!" He hugs him again…

Ryoma just sighed.

"Oh yeah, Rinko-chan…" Eiji let go of her

Ryoma looks up in response…

"Where's Ryoma?" Eiji asked

"Oh… umm…" Ryoma forgot the reason "Ahem…" he pulls Momo in front of Eiji "Momo-san, where is Ryoma?"

"Eh? Why don't you do it?" Momo said in confuse

"Ryoma made a face which made him regret so much "Because my throat hurts!" he said while twitching…

Both Eiji and Momo blushed…

"Ah right it was because…" Momo tries to explain while Ryoma turns his back with an evil smirk 'It worked!'

As they continued walking to school…

"I see, so ochibi nya is at Rinko-chan's house." Eiji spoke

"Ah…" Ryoma nods

"Anyway Riniko-chan, do you like playing tennis?" Eiji asked

"A-hai!" Ryoma said

"Ok then, someday let's play tennis!!!" Eiji jumped

"S-sure…" Ryoma replied

--

I'll end everything 'till here for now… please read and review! And thanks for the support!


	3. School

**Ch.-3**

Rinko, Momo and Eiji arrive at school.

"Saa, Rinko-chan, this is Seigaku!" Eiji grinned at him

"Hn…" Ryoma replied

Then they heard Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo…

"Ohayo guzaimasu!" the three said

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji replied

"Ohayo." Momo replied

(Costume: Kachiro's was a ghost, Katsuo's was a cat and Horio's was dressed as Ryoma… Ryoma twitched at this…)

Horio notices Rinko…

"Eh…who's the girl? She's not wearing any costume!" Horio pointed at Rinko

Eiji puts his hand at Rinko's shoulder.

"This is ochibi's relative!" Eiji said

"Echizen Rinko!" Momo continued

"Konnichiwa." Rinko said

"I'm Horio with 2 years of tennis experience!" Horio bluffs

"I'm Kachiro…"

"And I'm Katsuo…"

"I see you play tennis…" Horio pointed at Rinko's bag.

Rinko just nod.

"That reminds me!" Kachiro said "We need to go before practice starts!"

And so the three run off saying 'sumimasen!'

"Oh yeah! We need to go to our practice! Gomenasai Rinko-chan! We need to go!" Eiji bows apologetically

"Can you handle yourself?" Momo asked

"Hai…" He said

And so they left… Ryoma looks around, people around him were wearing costumes. Then, he decided to check out the courts… he didn't notice 5 guys were staring at him…

--

I'll end the chapter 'till here! If you want me to continue, please read and review!


	4. Regulars

**Ch.-4**

-Tennis courts-

"Rinko-chan was so kawaii!" Eiji jumps up and down

"I see…" Oishi said smiling

"Hmmm… I want to meet this girl." Fuji spoke

As Ryoma arrives at the tennis courts, he saw his sempais and their costumes… Fuji and Tezuka was vampires, Oishi was a mummy, Kaidoh was wearing an outfit of Momo and both were fighting on how they look, Inui was a zombie and Kawamura was a Frankenstein.

Ryoma almost laughed. Then someone tapped at his back. He looks back and found Arai with a costume of a devil… Ryoma resists his laughter…

"What is it?" He looks the other way

"Who are you?" He asked

"Nande mo nai…" Ryoma said "You might be Arai…"

"Yes… how do you know? Are girls talking about me?" Arai said with a goofy smirk

A nerve pops at Ryoma's head and he drops his tennis bag 'purposely' at Arai's foot.

"ITTE!" He yelled

"If you want revenge… let's have a match!" Ryoma said

"You're on, kid!" Arai said

"It's not nice to be mean… Ryoma acted all girly…

And so…

Tennis court…

Ryoma was wearing the outfit that Nanako gave him, his wig was tied up and she was wearing a sunvisor.

"Hurry up! Brat!" Arai spoke

Ryoma gave him a glare… _wrong move…_

-5 minutes later-

"Echizen Rinko… 6-0…" Rinko murmured

Then he leaves the courts and puts his racket in his bag… then he heard someone call out.

"Rinko-chan! There you are!" Eiji said

Eiji was with the other regulars, and that's when Ryoma panicked mentally…

'Oh no! They'll know who I really am!!! What will I do??? Suicide? Run away? SUICIDE?!' he thought

"Oi, Rinko-chan!" Momo calls out as well

"Hai?" Ryoma turns at them

"Nya! Rinko-chan, your clothes are so cute! Eiji said as Ryoma blushed

"Anyway, we want you to know them!" Momo grinned as he point out at the regulars…

(Skip introduction since it's too long…)

"Saa, Rinko-chan…" Fuji said

"Hai?" Rinko didn't bother to look up

"Why don't you look at me?" Fuji asked

"Is it wrong?" Rinko still didn't look up

"Iie, but why? You won't even look at Tezuka." Fuji said

"I'm… um… afraid of vampires!" Ryoma said looking down…

"I see…" Fuji seems satisfied with the answer

--

Gomen people but I'll end everything here, for now. I'll update as soon as possible! But please read and review!


	5. A match

**Ch.-5**

And so the regulars and Rinko enters the courts. Then the coach came.

"Who's the girl?" Coach Ryuzaki asks

Rinko pulls her sun visor down.

"This Echizen Rinko! Ochibi's relative!" Eiji jumped up and down

"K-konnichiwa." Rinko murmured

"She's here to watch us play." Momo grinned

Coach Ryuzaki turns to Rinko "Do you play tennis?"

"Hai." Rinko said

"Do you want to play?" Coach asked

"Ryuzaki-sensei! Are you sure? She could play at the girl's tennis club." Oishi said

"It's been a long time since I've seen a girl play tennis… ok, so who'll be your opponent?" Ryuzaki turns aroynd for players until…

"I'll gladly do it! I Horio, with 2 years of tennis experience shall be her opponent!" Horio spoke up

'N-no way!' Ryoma twitched

"Don't worry Rinko-chan, we'll be cheering for you!" Katsuo said

Ryoma sighed in defeat.

"Gambatte Rinko-chan!" Eiji glomps at him

-Match starts-

"Game and match! Horio to serve!" Oishi called out

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Horio prepares his serve

Ryoma twitched. Then Horio serves! Ryoma returns it and the ball hits Horio's face.

"1-15-0" Oishi announced

"I'm sorry, it was just an accident… I'm not good at controlling my returns." Ryoma said in an innocent way

"It's fine." Horio said with a red mark on his face

Everyone was shock on what Rinko did.

-Few minutes later-

"G-game and match… Echizen Rinko, 6-0!" Oishi said in surprise

Horio was on the floor, red marks all over him…

'Mada mada dane…' Rinko thought

All the regulars were shock…

"No way all of those were accidents!" Momo snaps back from the shock

"She's scary nya! Eiji shivered

Everyone else nods…

--

Well… that's my 5th chap. I'll update soon… please read and review!


	6. Another match!

**Ch.-6**

"Practice is over!" Tezuka announced "It's time for classes!"

"Too bad…" Ryoma glances at Horio "I was having fun with Horio-kun… right Horio?"

Horio was standing up… and when he saw Rinko looking at him he ran away screaming like a girl…

Everyone sweat dropped.

--

And so as Rinko went to classes he went to the teacher…

"Ah, so you're Echizen's relative, and you're here to replace him for his school activities while his out …" the teacher said as he looks at Rinko

"Hai…" He replied

"And I thought you were him just dressed up as a girl… Ahahahahahahaha…" The teacher laughed while Rinko sweat dropped… "Alright then, I'll introduce you to the class as the classes start."

--

The bell rings and the classes start.

"Everyone settle down. Today we're going to meet a new but temporary classmate name Echizen Rinko… Rinko please come in…" the teacher announces as Rinko enters.

"Konnichiwa…" he said about how many times

All the guys in class blushed… 'Kawaii' was on their thoughts…

"Saa Rinko-chan, you can sit at Echizen's seat…" the teacher said

Ryoma nods and went to his seat.

"Ok class, I have another announcement, this last day of Ocrober, we'll be having a Halloween party… you can ask out people as well…" the teacher said

"How boring." Ryoma said

-Let's skip classes… and so after classes-

Ryoma plans to join the girls' tennis club. No not because he wants to see girls with skirts, but just wants to continue playing tennis.

After Ryoma registered, he suddenly bumps into Sakuno…

"Ah! Gomenasai! I wasn't watching where I was going…" Sakuno stand up and helps Rinko

"Right…" Rinko looks at her in a bored way

"You must be Rinko, Ryoma-kun's relative." Sakuno spoke

"…"

"Konnichiwa! My name's Sakuno." Sakuno

"Nice to meet you" Rinko

Then a girl pushes the both, her name was Maria…

"Move over newbie…" Maria

"O-oi!" Sakuno

Maria gives Sakuno a cold stare.

"ah… gomenasai…" Sakuno

Then Maria left with two friends behind her laughing and saying "newbie…"

"Neh…" Rinko

"H-hai?" Sakuno

"Who was that?" Rinko

"O-oh, she was Maria Sumoshirou, she's a really good player, and she has beaten almost all the girl here in this club." Sakuno

"Hmm…" Rinko

Rinko looks at Maria who was practicing then starts approaching her.

"R-Rinko-san! Ch-chotto!" Sakuno follows him/her

Maria was done with her practice and drank her water. Until…

"Neh…" Rinko

"Hm? Oh it's the newbie again." Maria

"Play a match against me." Rinko

"Hahahahahaha! A newbie playing with me? Hahaha! I got a lot of experience than you!" Maria said as her friends laugh with her

"Sounds like bragging to me…" Rinko

"N-nani? Fine, we'll play a match, and I'll show you… that…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… could we cut the yapping and start the match…" Rinko

"Why you…"

And so the match begins.

"Game and match! Rinko to serve!" Sakuno

-Few minutes-

"G-game and match, Rinko Echizen, 6-0!"

Rinko goes to his bag and put his racket inside. Then Sakuno came.

"Rinko-san! Daizshobu?" Sakuno

"Hai" Rinko

"Demo your clothes" Sakuno

Actually during the match, since Maria was losing her friends threw some rocks at Rinko.

"It's fine…" Rinko said as she left

While Rinko left 5 handsome man stood in front of her…

--

Here's my 6th chap! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and review.


	7. The idiotic five

**Ch. -7**

The names of those guys were- Yoshi, Yagi, Reo, Alex and Novvi. Yoshi, the leader kneels in front of Rinko. "What's your name?" He asked

"Rinko…" Rinko wasn't able to finish as the guy holds his hand ""Rinko… iie, Princess Rinko…" Yoshi said

"EH?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I…"

"Oi, Yoshi, she's not there anymore" Alex interrupts

Yoshi looks in front and found Rinko gone, he turns around and found her/him walking away…

"O-oi, Chotto!" Yoshi

"Tch, who the heck are they? I don't even know them…" Rinko

Then he suddenly felt a hand touched his shoulder.

"Where are you going, my little flower/ with those clothes, you can't go anywhere." Yoshi said

"I can go anywhere!" Rinko

"But with those clothes?" Yoshi

Rinko twitched "You're annoying!"

"Come!" Yoshi snaps his fingers

Girls out of nowhere starts screaming.

"What was that?" Rinko asked

Then the gang ties Rinko with a rope.

"O-oi! Chotto! What's this?!" Rinko said as he was being taken away somewhere…

--

They then stop into a weird room… Rinko was suddenly thrown at a dressing room… then the door in front of him closed, then opened again…

"You look perfect with that dress!" Yoshi said as he puts a hand at his chin

"Dress? What dress?" He looks down to see himself wearing a cute pink dress 'Of all colors, why pink? No, this is no time to think of dresses!"

Then he felt the guy holding his hand again.

"Princess Rinko, would you go with me this upcoming Halloween party?" Yoshi asked

"YADDA!" Ryoma rejects him (ouch!)

Yoshi suddenly turns into stone. Then out of nowhere the weird girls appeared out of nowhere shocked.

"I'd rather go out with a trashcan." Rinko

Yoshi suddenly appears with a trashcan costume "Now would you go out with me?"

"Yadda!" Rinko

Out of nowhere, the girls –again- screamed because of Yoshi's costume. Ryoma looks up, wondering where those girls came from. Then turns at the four. "So what are you guys doing herewith this idiot?"

"Idiot?" Yoshi then sulks in a corner

"We don't know…" Reo spoke "but we were told to chase after you and force you to go out with us."

"No way…" Ryoma said in disbelief…

--

Sorry if it's short… I have so many things to do… but weekends is almost near for us… so I might be able to write a new chap right away! I forgot to mention this to you all but, this is just the first part of the story… each part has different kinds of… something… I don't how to explain it but, this is just the first part. Please read and review!


	8. Snapped!

Sorry it took so long, I was so busy, and I wasn't able to use the computer because my sisters keeps on stealing it away from me and the fanfiction wasn't working. Anyway, this is my chapter 8!

-**Ch. 8-**

"Nya! Where's Rinko-chan? It's so boring without her!" Eiji whined

The regulars were walking around since it was their break.

"Maybe she's being chased by guys who are trying to ask her out on this upcoming party." Fuji puts a finger on his chin

"That's impossible…" Momo said

"Um… Momo…" Inui points at something. They all stared where he was pointing and all of them were shock –except Fuji and Tezuka- to see Rinko running pulling up her skirt, since the skirt was on the way, screaming "I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH ANYONE!" and guys running after heshe.

"I told you so…" Fuji chuckled

Ryoma suddenly saw his sempais. Then an idea approaches his mind. As the regulars immediately move out of the way so that they won't be tackled by the chase…

"That was close!" Momo said in relief

"Shouldn't we help Rinko-chan nya?" Eiji asked

Then behind them appears no other than Rinko "That was close…" heshe said

"H-how did you…?" Kaidoh was confused

"Nice dress Rinko-chan. Is that your Halloween costume?" Eiji asked, Ryoma suddenly felt anger rose inside him. He was being force to wear girl's clothes, he played an idiot (Horio), and another idiot (Maria), and was force to wear a dress by the idiot (Yoshi) and the five… and that's when he 'snapped…

"NO IT"S NOT!" Ryoma rips apart the dress now she was wearing her dirty tennis outfit… "NYAAH!" Eiji screamed as he hid behind Oishi. "A s-simple 'no' is ok" Momo sweat dropped "Girls these days has unbelievable strength when it comes to dresses." Inui said as he writes stuff at his notebook. A dark aura starts forming around Rinko. Someone touches Rinko's shoulder, it was Yoshi. Rinko looks behind and his dark aura just grew larger.

"My dear pri-" Before he could talk Rinko punches him and off he went flying. Eiji was looking above with a telescope "Hey! The guy landed at Mars!!!"

"Th-this is getting to brutal!" Momo steps back

"Fssshhhuu" Kaidoh was also frightened

Then someone touches Rinko's shoulder. Even before Rinko looks behind he punched him. The regulars' eyes widen as they saw the person that got punched was …

"Bu-buchou!" they all said in unison

"Eh?" Rinko's aura disappeared as he found out he punched Tezuka 'Oh boy his going to give me laps that will last 'till centuries!' heshe gulped.

All the regulars approach the cptain who was unconscious. "Tezuka! Tezuka! Daijobu?" Fuji shakes him

Ryoma then starts acting like a girl again, which made him blush deep red...

"G-gomenasai…" heshe said as heshe bowed and then runs off dramatically

"Oi! Rinko-chan! Ch-chotto!" Eiji tried to call out but heshe just kept running…

--

I know why you're wondering why I'm calling Ryoma heshe it's just because I can't decide what to use… anyway, I felt like I'm losing the will to continue this story… to keep me up on making this story, please read and review!


	9. The end?

**Sorry if it took me so long… I was trying to look for my notebook where I wrote this story and my sisters kept on taking the computer away from me and I had my finals test… and now I'm free, I wrote this… enjoy!**

**--**

**Ch. 9**

Rinko stops at the rooftop, panting…

"After what I just did…" a flashback of when Rinko punched Tezuka appeared at his head "I am so dead!!!"

Then he felt a presence behind him. He looks at his back and found Yoshi holding a bazooka.

"Oh boy…" Rinko gulped

"Will you go out with me?" Yoshi asked

"a-" before Rinko could answer, Yoshi shoots and luckily Rinko dodge it with a sweat dropped, 'Where did he get that? I didn't know they were allowed here in school…'

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Yoshi looks behind and nod. Then the four came out with bazooka in their hands… Ryoma gulped…

They all fired and…

-Nurse's office-

"Why did she hesitate when she punched Tezuka?" Taka asks

"Maybe it's because…" Eiji spoke

Everyone looks at Eiji who was serious…

"Rinko-chan has feelings for Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji said happily, everyone sweat dropped.

Then the whole school suddenly shakes "Aaah! An earthquake!" Momo panicked

Kaidoh bopped Momo's head "Baka! You should calm down!"

"Maybe someone's using a bazooka at the rooftop." Fuji smiled creepily "That's impossible Fuji…" Eiji was interrupted when a student opens the door of the nurse's office "5 people are using a bazooka to a girl on the rooftop!"

Fuji chuckled "two points for me…"

Tezuka suddenly woke up.

"Tezuka! You're awake!" Oishi said in surprise

"Ah…" Tezuka said as he held on his head

Then the ground shakes again "What was that?" Tezuka asked

"Someone's using a bazooka on the rooftop nya!" Eiji said

"Kikumaru, 20 laps!" Tezuka said… he had no time for jokes

"UNYYAAA! I'm not joking!" Eiji cried

"Tezuka, he's not lying…" Fuji said… Tezuka nods believing Fuji's words while Eiji sulks in the corner…

Then they all left the nurse's office except for Tezuka, he was told to stay.

--

When they arrived the rooftop, they found the 5 guys shooting at Rinko while she was amazingly evading each bullet "You know its rude hitting on a girl!"

When they shot again Rinko dodged it "Hehe, mada mada dane…" But when Rinko look down there was a hole… then he fell "Aaaah!"

"Oi! Stop what you're doing!" Eiji commaded "Um… Eiji-sempai, they're gone…" Momo pointed out "There's a 97% chance that they ran away… thinking Rinko died because of the fall…" Inui writes down his notebook

"NANI!? RINKO-CHAN IS DEAD!?" Eiji screamed at Inui "She's not…" Inui said

"Then what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we go down there and see if she's ok?" Momo said. Everyone else nods.

--

Rinko sits up as he rubs his but "Itte… That's it! I don't want to act like a girl anymore!!!" Rinko rips off his tennis outfit and now he was wearing his guy's tennis outfit… Ryoma takes off his wig. He suddenly felt stares… he look at his back to find his sempais gawking at him, their eyes and mouths were wide open.

Ryoma turns deep red…

Then Tezuka appeared, this time he turns pale "So you were the one who punched me… 1000 LAPS!"

*E*N*D*

--

Next day as Momo waited outside Ryoma's house a girl comes out… she looked familiar "Rinko or as we call him Echizen Ryoma" Momo said with an evil smirk.

"Oi Echizen!" Momo called out

The girl looks at him, he did look like Ryoma. Momo pulls _her _hair instead of it falling off, the girl bent down in pain… "Eh? Isn't this…"

"Momo-sempai let's go… huh? Hey that's my cousin…" Ryoma said as he went out

"I thought you were her, both of you looked alike." Momo said confused

"I'm not planning to wear the costume today… oh yeah let me introduce you to her… her name's Rina Echizen… and she does karate and won first place at the kantou tournament…" Ryoma said

"K-karate?" Momo said scared

The girl stands up a dark aura surrounding her…

Ryoma covers his eyes not wanting to see the scene…

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!_

The end

Read and review!


End file.
